<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything by The_last_bottle_of_water</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361861">Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_bottle_of_water/pseuds/The_last_bottle_of_water'>The_last_bottle_of_water</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Character Death, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, My First Fanfic, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, TOO MUCH, This was angsty but not enough for me, i promise nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_bottle_of_water/pseuds/The_last_bottle_of_water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could a person do to help their loved ones?</p><p> </p><p>This work is dedicated to all angst lovers out there</p><p>The original deal with Asmodeus was kinda... Off. So I decided to fix it. Sort of.</p><p>Or Alec goes to Asmodeus to give Magnus his magic back but the price this time is slightly different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!</p><p>First off all I want to say that English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all of mistakes :(</p><p> (feel free to point them out)</p><p>And also this is my first attempt to even write something so I'd love to hear some sort of advice after this </p><p>Anyway I hope you'll enjoy</p><p>UPDATE : due to me having exams (veeeery important ones) this month I can't update this Fic rn. BUT I PROMISE to update it after 19.05! </p><p>Thank you for your patience :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec couldn't stand this.</p><p>His mind was still repeating the events of the previous night. The beautiful night sky, balcony covered in a peaceful dim light which was coming for candles and the love of his life on his knees desperately hugging him and crying.</p><p>Deep down he had a feeling that it was all his fault. Magnus sacrificed his magic, his everything to help his parabatai because he knew that if something had happened to Jace, if he dies a part of Alec dies with him too. So, he made a trade with one who he hates the most, with his father. And it all was for Alec.</p><p>And where did that get him?</p><p>He literally said that he couldn't be happy anymore. That his magic was like oxygen to him and that he couldn't live without it. And now he lost it due to his sacrifice for Alec.</p><p>Alec knew that people talk a whole bunch of things when they are drunk. Most of it is the truth they would never speak of if they wouldn't be drunk. So, after hearing Magnus' confession, he decided that he will do anything that is in his power to bring his magic back. Anything.</p><p>He stood in his office hugging himself with his hands. He felt horrible. The guilt from the previous night only rose in the morning. He needed to get rid of it as soon as possible because he wasn't able to think about anything else.</p><p>Shadowhunter scoffed himself. He should think about the situation his boyfriend is currently in and how to fix it and instead he was thinking about his feelings. So selfish he thought.</p><p>He was just about to leave his office to find the solution to Magnus' problem when his warlock stormed through the door.<br/>Magnus looked better but not completely fine. His hair was still a mess and he was dressed up pretty unusual for himself. Grey sweatshirt and baggy trousers weren't things people would associate with his style.</p><p>But not only his clothes seemed a little bit of. Alec noticed bags under his eyes that warlock unsuccessfully tried to cover with his extremely strong make-up. His eyes hadn't had their usual spark and they were a little reddish from last night break down.</p><p>"Good morning Alexander" He said in the happiest tone of his voice he could afford at that moment. He walked closer to him and put a gentle simile on which was a strange contrast to his general appearance.</p><p>"Good morning to you too" Alec said silently still quite unsure in what exactly condition was Magnus after all. He was sure of one thing- not the kind of condition he wished his love was in.</p><p>"I.." started Magnus with raspy voice "I want to thank you for…the last night. It really means a lot." He looked directly in Alec's eyes like he wanted his all attention like he wanted to say something very, very important.</p><p>"I'm truly sorry that you have to go through that with me. I never wanted to be a burden to you." Only for a moment, he looked at the floor beneath them.</p><p>"You are never a burden Magnus. Don't you dare to say things like that." Alec quickly replied to this unbelievable statement.</p><p>"Once again I'm truly sorry. And about what I said when I was drunk. It'll be hard for me without my magic…I think you know that already." He could see a small twitch in a corner of Alec's mouth. It was only there for mere seconds but it was enough to give him the strength to continue. "But it's not your fault."</p><p>"I know you far too well and I'm begging you don't blame yourself for the condition I'm in." He squeezed his hands with his own.</p><p>Well that didn't work apparently.</p><p>"I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to heal or will I ever be completely healed… But I'm sure that if you'll stand by my side we'll pull through this. Just don't give up on me, okay?" He finished with hope in his voice.</p><p>"I would never give up on you. Never." Alec replied with a calm and confident voice. Yet he didn’t know where this conversation was going.</p><p>"I know that right now it might not look like that but I'll be fine…someday" Magnus said with a less urgent tone.</p><p>"You have no idea how much it means to me that I have you by my side. I honestly don’t know what I would do without"</p><p>If you haven't met me you wouldn't be miserable right now</p><p>"You're the love of my life and don't you ever forget about this. I forbid you to" He said delivering each word like he'd wished they would echo in the walls of the office forever.</p><p>"So please" he continued "Don't take this upon yourself. I've made a mistake yesterday... I've said things I haven't mean to. Just say you know I don't regret this decision. After all I have finally chance to grow old though I never liked this idea I'm sure that I couldn't have a better person to grow old with " he gave Alec a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Then Magnus pulled Alec in a hug with all the strength he had left.</p><p> </p><p>And Alec's heart broke, even more, though he didn't think it was possible.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A cold shiver ran through his body while he was walking towards diviner.</p><p>Earlier on he dropped Magnus at his mom's bookshop in order to light his mood by giving him a chance to help Maryse with decorating her shop for Halloween. He knows his boyfriend loves that kind of activity and he and Maryse have a lot in common right now. They both became Mundane in a split second one could say.</p><p>As far as he could tell his mom adapted to her new situation pretty well. He hoped that she was at least able to give Magnus useful advice in case his plan won't work.</p><p>What was his plan anyway ?</p><p>He decided that if he wants Magnus to have his magic back, he need to speak with the one who stole it in the first place. Magnus' father. Asmodeus.</p><p>But he wasn't stupid enough to summon him to New York. Like hell, they needed here another problem. That's why he was knocking right know to diviner's door.</p><p>He thought about what Magnus said to him earlier that day. He really did. Although warlock's reassuring speech wasn't apparently enough to stop him. He couldn't imagine his love to be happy again without his powers. He really couldn't. He wished he could. A vision of them growing old together… it was his dream…once. But now that he knew what was Magnus like without his powers or his immortality he never wanted it to happen. Funny how quickly one can change their mind.</p><p>Magnus in opposite to him was an excellent liar though he never used that ability before against him. Alec wasn't that sure but it might be the first time that warlock did.</p><p>He remembered that his love told him that with him by his side they can pull through. That he could potentially heal. But Alec didn't believe that. Not for a moment. He couldn't be possibly enough to replace the empty spot of magic in Magnus' heart.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>He just couldn't be enough nor he ever will be.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He knows his love told him that only to give him hope and ease the feeling of guilt that was building up in him. He couldn’t be that selfish to naively think warlock could heal that it’ll be alright. Just ignore Magnus’ pain and live happily ever after with him. But it’ll be only his happy ending.</p><p>He needed to do something to help him or he’ll be damned.</p><p>Alec was digging his nails into his palm, his usual sign that his nerves were eating him up inside. He was nervous he could admit. Hell, who wouldn’t be?</p><p>The door opened itself (with the use of the magic of course). He stepped inside.</p><p>The flat was quite dark and smelly. He spotted a few dreamcatchers and weird masks on the walls. Alec could saw the old lady in the corner of the room. She was playing with tarot cards. After a few seconds, she looked at him. They had set an appointment earlier so no questions were asked.</p><p>Alec threw the payment on the table and sit in front of the witch. She looked like she was in her 70' with her white hair and old-fashioned clothes. She took her payment carefully and she didn't let Alec out of her sight.</p><p>"Are you sure this is what you want? You want to connect with a quite powerful demon. The king of the Edom." She asked with concern in her eyes and almost motherly tone.</p><p>"Yes, I am sure. I need to do this" he replied keeping his voice as still as possible.</p><p>"Very well then." She said while drawing a pentagram with something which looked like tiny black rocks mixed with thick blood.</p><p>"So, it begins" Alec thought "Remember you're doing this for Magnus, your Magnus." That thought gave him the courage he desperately needed.</p><p>Witch spoke an incantation in what seemed Latin and after a while, the pentagram which she had drawn earlier started glowing violent red. The air became unbearably hot and then cold. Alec didn't know from where but he felt the wind on his body as strong as during a very powerful storm.</p><p>A bright light flicked through the room.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt dizziness dwell upon him.<br/>Slowly he started to regain his senses back. He quickly needed to remind himself where he was and what he was doing. What he was going to ask about.</p><p>Carefully he lifted his eyelids.</p><p>He wasn’t prepared for what he saw.</p><p>Shadowhunter expected that demon would look like… well, demon.</p><p>Instead, he was facing a man in his late 40` with Asian like features. He was dressed out in a fancy black suit with golden elements which were matching his cat eyes. Those very same eyes that Magnus had.</p><p>Asmodeus looked around the room and settled his gaze on a young man.</p><p>"Well I think it’s my lucky day."He smiled mischievously. "Honestly, I’m a little disappointed it look you that long Alec" he added.</p><p>"How? How do you know my name?" shadowhunter asked a little surprised.</p><p>" You really thought I wouldn’t know the name of my beloved son’s boyfriend? You think about me that bad? You’re hurting me Alexander."</p><p>"Don’t you dare call me like that” he scoffed "And yeah considering what you had done to Magnus how you abounded him and now how you hurt him by taking his magic I didn’t think you would care enough to know who your son loves."</p><p>Alec could saw how Asmodeus frowned.</p><p>"All I ever did was order to help Magnus. To help him become better. But as you can see it didn’t work, did it? He’s still weak. He still falls in love. Though I have to admit his last choice was the worst by far" Alec could feel as demon’s eyes were piercing through his own.</p><p>"I think we both know that he doesn’t quite like your parenting methods. All you ever did was slowly destroying him though I still don’t understand why. I know demons can’t love but he’s your son for damn sake Don’t you want him to be at least happy?"</p><p>On the other side, he agreed with Magnus’ father about one thing. He was really Magnus’ worst choice. Not only was he Nephilim but he also couldn’t protect him and on top of that, he wasn’t immortal. Poor choice indeed .</p><p>"Oh believe me as I say I truly want him to be happy." He calmly responded.</p><p>"So why did you do that? What is the point of all this if you want him to be happy?!"For a moment Alec let go of his emotions as he burst in anger<br/>.<br/>"My dear Alexa-…Alec. You’re as blind as he is? Why am I surprised?" He said with irony in his voice.</p><p>"This life that he has been living is not for him. I’m his father I know what’s best for my son. He’s a prince of Hell. His destiny is to rule in Edom beside me and I want him to fulfill it. No matter the cost."</p><p>"You know that this is his worst nightmare? That he would rather die than stand beside you in Edom? What is your plan?" Alec said with a questioning tone.</p><p>"I hope he’ll change his mind soon enough or as you said he’ll die now that he's not immortal" Asmodeus answered simply.</p><p>"Enough. I didn’t come here to discuss this. We both know that Magnus hates you and you can say whatever you want to justify your actions but it’ll change nothing." He said in a sharp voice.</p><p>"The reason I’m here is that I want to ask you to return what you have stolen from your son. His magic." He said looking straight into the demon’s eyes.</p><p>"I didn’t steal anything from him. May I remind you that he made a deal with me? He gave me his magic willingly and he did that to save your parabatai because you weren’t enough to save him."</p><p>His words deeply hurt Alec because they all were true. Once again, he wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough and that’s why Magnus was in pain.</p><p>"But of course, I’ll do it. He’s the only child that I’m proud of." Asmodeus continued<br/>"I suspect you know how a deal with demon looks like. You need to pay a price for something that you want. As much as I love my son his powers aren’t worthless."</p><p>There’s a saying which goes “think before you act”. Someone might think that Alec never heard these words if he hadn’t thought about what would be the price of the deal before he decided to speak to Asmodeus.</p><p>What would a demon potentially want?</p><p>"Name your price" Alec said in a deadly voice.</p><p>"Your life."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A deal has been made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back :)</p><p>So yeah this chapter is rather short comparing to the previous one... I need time to sort out everything in this story and I want to post as regularly as I possibly can so I guess this will be a typical word count for following chapters.</p><p>Anyway, let me know what you think about it :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, there it is. A surprise of the day.</p><p>Alec hasn’t thought about the price earlier. Not really.</p><p>Of course, he hadn’t assumed that there will be none. There’s always a price with demons. But the thing is. Does his life have such value? He certainly wouldn’t say that the life of a Nephilim and especially his life was worth equivalent to warlocks’ magic.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re wondering why would I ever wanted a life of a Shadowhunter” Asmodeus said almost reading his thoughts “Perhaps life is a wrong name for what I want. I want your soul Alec but in order to have it, it mustn’t be tight to a body. So theoretically speaking your body will die but your soul will be with me and at my command and disposition.”</p><p>“But you haven’t answered the question? Why? What use do you have of my soul?” Alec asked determined to know each detail of the deal he is going to make.</p><p>“You see… There are a couple of truly powerful rituals that required a soul of Nephilim. Rituals which for sure would have helped me defeat my enemies back in Edom. Thought you can easily guess that this kind of soul isn’t really a problem for me to collect.” He said smugly.</p><p>“There is one little detail about your soul that makes me want it. Your soul is the one that my dear son fell in love with.”</p><p>Alec could easily see where this was heading and he didn’t like it. Not even in a bit.</p><p>“So, you basically saying. Do you want to take away love from your son? Like every good father would do?” Shadowhunter asked not even slightly amused.</p><p>“Oh, Alec I’m surprised you think so highly of yourself. My son is a demon. He can’t really love. The thing that you two have is only…temporally. It was never meant to last long therefore it isn’t love. It never has been. I also might have used the wrong words. Magnus thinks he fell in love with you. But deep down he knows that it's only a little game he likes to play. To pretend that he cares about someone. That someone can be enough for him. I’m even surprised you lasted that long. I mean when I saw you, I thought that it was a matter of weeks really.”</p><p>After that little speech the end of this conversation was already sealed. Asmodeus was truly a master in pointing out someone's insecurities and fears. A perfect skill for manipulation. And Alec fell for it. Once again only for a part which involved him. Because the rest of it was bullshit that much he knew.</p><p>“Magnus is nothing like you. He doesn’t play games as you said. He loves and he does care, not only for me but for the whole bunch of people. You'll never understand that because you're the one who doesn’t have feelings. So please, stop, offending Magnus, and let’s get down to business.” Alec said.<br/>
“As you wish” demon said while pulling out a dagger and laying it down on the table.</p><p> “But fear not my dear Shadowhunter. I appreciate your loyalty towards my boy so I will make this painless. And as you know, my kind is known for our adoration of pain. We’re drawing out power from it. So I suggest you should consider it as a huge act of mercy.” He responded with a devilish smile on his face.</p><p>“But that’s not the end. As proof of my love for my son I will give you three days to say your goodbye. Not that you have to say anything. You can just pass away without any goodbyes at all. I don’t care honestly. It would be even better because there's one thing you need to know about our little deal. Magnus can’t find out about it. And if he does I'll take your soul anyway but he won’t have his powers back. Are we clear? Asmodeus asked with pressure in his voice.</p><p>“Yes. And now in case if I misunderstood something or haven’t addressed correctly could you summaries our deal?</p><p>“Well yes, of course.” He said.</p><p>”From this moment you’ll have three days to say goodbye to your boyfriend. After that you’ll die and I will take your soul with me, probably to Edom. Magnus will have his powers back the very same moment that I’ll feel your soul in my hands.”</p><p>Most people would ask for at least a day to consider. After all he was about to sell his soul to a demon. But that wasn’t a case for Alec. He swore to himself that he’ll do everything he can to make Magnus happy again. Now he had an opportunity to do so.</p><p>There was a tiny voice in his head which asked him if warlock will be really that happy after he’ll lose him.</p><p>Alec knew the answer. He and Magnus broke up once and he seemed more than fine. So that being said he could live without him in opposite to his magic. Of course, in this case Alec suspected that Magnus will be sad for a couple of days at most. Then he’ll continue to enjoy his life as much as he did when he had his magic. </p><p>Everything will be alright. He’ll fall in love again and perhaps one of Alec's arrows will find it's place in Magnus’ memory box. But he’s love will be happy again. It’s everything he ever wanted.</p><p>His family will grieve, sure, but they’ll pull through this. Shadowhunters are always destined to die young so why would he be an exception?</p><p>“Okay then. I want to make a deal with you” Alec said in a confident voice.</p><p>“I’m glad you want. And now give me your hand”</p><p>Shadowhunter extended his hand to demon knowing it was a part of sealing the deal. He felt a dagger pressed into his palm, causing a few drops of his blood to fall right in the center of the pentagram. Quite a frightening view honestly.</p><p>“A deal has been made Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Enjoy your last three days on Earth” as soon as those words had left Greater Demon’s mouth he suddenly disappeared leaving Alec alone with the exhausted diviner.</p><p>Three days huh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How to tell a person that has only you left, that you’ll be gone permanently in three days – a guide.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This definitely needs a reread from me and fixing all possible mistakes but I wanted to post it as soon as I could sooo here we are</p><p>Enjoyyyy</p><p> </p><p>or no, wait</p><p> </p><p>I have a question. Do you want me to explore those three days or should I get straight to the grand finale?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec got rid of one problem. Now he has another.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so the situation looks like that. He has three days to live. Three days to finish all unfinished business close all chapters of his life. But will he do it thought?</p><p>Of course, he could tell someone that isn’t Magnus in what he has gotten himself into, but what was the point? What you can possibly do in such a short amount of time? Not much.<br/>So Alec decided he won’t tell about it. </p><p>Wouldn’t be that better? All his family and friends will know that he just didn’t wake up one morning. Truly, a death out of a dream for a Shadowhunter.</p><p>As Alec kept thinking he reached his mother’s bookstore. After all, he promised he’ll pick up Magnus from there. He knew already that these three days will be hard. Magnus knew him far too damn good to not to notice that something is off. Hell, he’ll probably realize that as soon as he’ll meet his eyes.</p><p>Alexander knocked on the door.</p><p>The show must go on and apparently, he got a starring role in his little theatre of pretending.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Maryse here?” He needed to know if he can count on a little bit of privacy.</p><p>“No, she left hours ago. Now come in or you’ll freeze out there.” Magnus moved out from the door letting Alec in.</p><p>“Good…. good” Alec said not trusting his own voice “There…there is something I need to talk about with you.”</p><p>“The floor is yours darling” Magnus knowing nothing could possibly surprise him anymore answered. He looked and sounded much better than before. </p><p>“Magnus…I need…a break” Alec let out quietly.</p><p>“Excellent! This is one of by far of your greatest ideas, love.’’ Magnus momentary light out at the topic of the conversation.” Have you got something on your mind? Oh wait, I can guess… Hawaii! No, no Jamaica! Warlock said clearly happy and excited.</p><p>“You know, that would be wonderful but right now I prefer to stay close to home, you know with all that’s happening. We never know when things will get worse though, I can imagine getting it worse than it already is. I thought we could just spend a couple of days in loft an alone and maybe go to some fancy restaurant of yours. That would be pretty nice and Angle knows I need a break and so do you.”</p><p>“I hate to break it to you but it’s not our loft anymore Alec though I love your idea” Magnus smiled sadly.</p><p>“Actually on my way here I made some calls. Old favors and stuff. Anyway, the loft is ours again and Lorenzo can do nothing about it. Being the Head of the Institute has its perks I guess.” </p><p>Magnus hurried to Alec’s side and hugged him tightly, but quickly pulled off. When Alec finished his speech Magnus at first was shocked then beyond happy and now, after the hug, he was concerned and worry.</p><p>“Oh my, you are horribly tense darling.” Said warlock looking at his lover.</p><p>“It’s just work and stress, I told you I could really use a vacation.” Shadowhunter said dismissively.</p><p>Now Magnus was sure something was wrong, but he decided not to push it. They both by now had long moths if one could say that and they had their own problems. But if it was something was so much important that it bothers his boyfriend, Alexander would tell him, wouldn’t he?</p><p>“Whatever you say. Just remember I’m here for you just like were for me”</p><p>“I know, really it’s nothing or at least not a real burden. I just need a few days with my love and all will be all right. So what do you say? Two of us, a bottle of wine and your horrible tv series.”</p><p>“Watch your words Lightwood! It’s amazing. You simply don’t have enough taste to appreciate it. Anyway, you have my vote for that plan” Magnus answered slightly grinning.</p><p>What amazed Alec was a state that Magnus was in. Of course, he wasn’t completely healed, and probably he was trying to convince himself and Alec with his acting skills that he is indeed all right. But no matter what this was better. At least far better than few past weeks. </p><p>Magnus was actually getting better.<br/>---</p><p> </p><p>The stepped inside the loft. It was amazing.</p><p>It was amazing to be again in their home. Someone took care of all Lorenzo’s stuff so it was like he never been there. He never took it away from them.<br/>“Home sweet home.” Magnus said entering the loft.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Alec answered happily and at some point relived that he’ll spend the rest of his days in the only place he can call home and with the only person he can call love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden light shone through cream-white curtains. </p><p>Sunlight was dancing on the cheeks and the soft velvet of the bed was gently covering bodies.</p><p>Magnus slowly shifted in the bed nuzzling closer to Alec. He took a moment to register everything around him. How gently the wind was coming through the previously opened balcony door. How warm he felt in their bed. How cozy it felt.</p><p>The peacefulness of the whole morning was almost overwhelming. It was like the world was starting and ending there. No sign of troubles, nothing dangerous treating them. Just them and their home.</p><p>He looked at Alec. He loved seeing him in the morning. It was the only way to see his pretty face without any negative emotions such as worry or concern. Thought today Alec’s face was tense just like it was the previous night. </p><p>Something was wrong he could tell, but Magnus had chosen to not asking about it. He knew Alec was waiting for a good moment to tell him whatever was on his mind and Magnus was patient. He always has been. After all, he got time, all of it, but that aspect of his life was in the past. </p><p>He was a Mundane. Another morning waking up with this reality. </p><p>It was difficult he won’t lie to himself. He... He never felt like that. He never was without his magic. It was a new situation, something very rare in his long, long life. </p><p>And then again the morning lost its charm.</p><p>Well, not completely, but coming back with his thoughts to the problem wasn’t exactly a thing that cheered up Magnus. There was one thing though.</p><p> </p><p>What did cheer him up, was slowly kissing Alec, starting from the forehead and down to his cheek and neck. He knew Alec loved it and so did he. </p><p>After this short session of morning kisses, he forced himself to get out of the bed, truly a difficult task considering the person that lied beside him. But he did. Magnus walked to the kitchen with intensions to make a breakfast or at least to try making one. </p><p>Oh, these Mundane things, what a challenge. But he decided that this time he’ll make it good. A proper breakfast just like the ones that Alec makes him almost every morning even though when he had magic and he was more than capable of summoning one. But nothing tasted as good as homemade breakfast. </p><p>Magnus decided to make French toast, Alec’s favorite but after a quick trip to the fridge he found out that he was lacking almost all ingredients. It was still early, really early so he was likely to open a nearby grocery shop along with its owner. So in the meantime, he decided to prepare himself.</p><p>And then again, another point of his misery. Makeup. </p><p>He loved to wear it. It was just an untearable part of his persona. He could just go out without it that couldn’t be an option. He wasn’t also a pretty much of a fan to manually put it on his face. It took so much time and he could easily make a mistake or not so straight lines. </p><p>Magic make-up. He joked to himself that he misses it the most of all things. </p><p>By the time that Magnus was done with his general outfit, it was a decent hour for shops to be open. Perfect, everything right on time, and Alec didn’t even seem to move an inch since Magnus left the bed, so he was far from walking up. </p><p>Shopping. Another part of Mundane life he’ll need to get used to. When you have whole eternity you’ll indeed learn to find pleasure in small things, yes, but annoying like lines in grocery shop? No, never. </p><p>When looking at all those mundanes, he began to feel sick. Is this is what he was now? A plain, boring human being? The only thing that made him stand out from them was his clothing and make-up. Only these two things. This thought made him even sicker than before. </p><p>After this terrible experience, he heads back home. He couldn’t even express how glad he was when he found out that Alexander managed to get it back. He never knew why it happened, but he didn’t care honestly. The only thing that mattered was that he had his love and their home. Thanks to these two it was easier to cope with losing his identity, position, and his magic. Easier, but still not even in a single moment easy. </p><p>In these moments he was even more glad that he had Alexander. Although there was this unpleasant thought at the back of his mind, telling him that if it wasn’t for his Shadowhunter none of it would have happened. But then again if it wasn’t for Alec many wonderful things would have never happened.<br/>
--</p><p>Days were slowly passing by. </p><p>And it was oddly quiet. </p><p>Alec, as a Shadowhunter was used to constant action with not even a moment to catch a breath. And here he was, laying with his love on their couch, reading a book and stroking Magnus’ hair while he was sleeping. Everything he ever wanted. Everything he would have to give up soon. </p><p>It was a very weird thing to know that in the matter of a few hours he’ll die. It wasn’t like he didn’t make a peace with himself on that matter, he did, a long time ago, actually. But he always thought that his death would be quick and probably caused by a demon and that he’ll never know the day or the hour. But now..</p><p>Alec was just wanting for his death. </p><p>He felt a little guilty because he had no intention to say an official goodbye to his loved ones because a) it’ll be easier for them to just at some point find out than be in waiting for the news and b) they might want to find a way to break the deal, which was pointless. So no goodbyes. </p><p>Also, it was getting harder and harder to avoid Magnus. He did that because he was afraid he’ll find out about the deal. He knew that his love was suspicious. He didn’t blame him for that, but he couldn’t let him know what was going to happen.</p><p>Magnus always tries to save everyone and if he’d know that Alec is in danger he would do absolutely everything to save him. Alec was pretty sure that if he asked Magnus to burn the entire globe, he would do it. So there was no way he was going to tell him even if he could. </p><p>But that’s the case if he thought about them. They could read from each other as if from an open book. It was at the same time beautiful and terrifying. And now, it was dangerous. </p><p>Despite all that, Alec decided to enjoy his last hours. He tried to memories every sensation he recorded. The smell of his favorite tea, the warmth of Magnus’ beautiful, caramel skin, the tickling of Chairman’s fur when he was laying on his chest and the view of his love, finally relaxing in his arms. </p><p>He was overwhelmed with all good that he was surrounded by. He could finally say that he has a good life. And all thanks to the person who believed in him so much that he had encouraged him to leave his closet. </p><p>Alec couldn’t be more grateful. He’d do anything for this man.</p><p>And the thought that in a matter of hours he’ll set Magnus free out of his misery was  so comforting that it helped him to fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....hello?</p><p>I haven't been here for a while ... sorry about that... but here's another chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grand finale. I've written this whole ff just for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is a quick update don't you think?</p><p>I've tried my best to be quick so I hope you'll appreciate it.</p><p>Also...</p><p>I really wanted this chapter to be something and I'm afraid it's not good enogh. I wrote this type of scene for the first time in my life so it's just a one, big experiment. I do hope you'll like it.</p><p>And please, please leave a comment. Say what you've liked and what could have been done better.</p><p>Comments are the best motivation to keep working, so if you want more, that's the way to let me know.</p><p>ANYWAY</p><p>As always, enjoy the reading </p><p>Love, Ines</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus woke up. When you’re coming back to yourself, you know it immediately. No one needs to tell you anything. You just know. You’re where, you’re supposed to be and you are who you meant to be.</p><p>He was no different.</p><p>The moment he opened his eyes, he knew. He had his magic back. He had his life back. He can be happy again.</p><p>His first thought was that it all had been a nightmare. It definitely felt like one. </p><p>And now it’s gone. He woke up. The nightmare was gone. He’ll rise and shine again.</p><p>How stupid and naive this thought was, but at the same time it was such a beautiful vision that he wanted to desperately hold to it.</p><p>But then, he knew that his life never was full of mercy and miracles. </p><p>Magnus not even once woke up from his nightmares. Not entirely, because they were always a part of his existence. He just learned to live with them. They never leave him.</p><p>And the worst of them was just coming ahead.</p><p>Magnus was facing the window in the bedroom. He put the bedroom in this room, because he knew, that in the morning it’ll be filled with his all-time favorite, golden morning light. This was a thing that always cheered him up. It was so peaceful. It’s beloved soft glow, that caused him to wake up.</p><p>He could stare at it forever. It was only thing that had a power to put him at peace.</p><p>Morning was the most hopeful part of the day, because it symbolized a new begging, a new page in his life, a better one. </p><p>It was true that Magnus never had woken up from a nightmare. Instead this time he woke up to face one.</p><p>He had his magic back.</p><p>He could feel how he connected to the world again. How he felt the energy of everything around him. It was as if someone turn on the light again and Magnus could see again.</p><p>Once again, everything made perfect sense. He was back to his usual self.<br/>Magnus wanted it for so long that he didn’t know how to act. How people act when they are reunited with the most important thing in their lives, themselves.<br/>To say he was overwhelmed with this moment didn’t do justice to it. He was concerned with the whole world again.</p><p>Yet, something was missing.</p><p>He didn’t know what was wrong, but he knew something was. He had at least ten thousand ideas what could have happened.</p><p>But then he thought to himself that whatever that is he’ll face it. It was a blissful realization. He has everything he ever needed. His loft, his magic and his love.</p><p>Speaking of the last one, Magnus became excited. He knew that Alec was worrying sick. And know, all of their problems were solved. They could live their live again, both of them happy.</p><p>So, he quickly switch himself on the bed to face Alec.</p><p>And then he realized he’ll never forget this morning.</p><p>Alec was lying next to him. Just lying. Even now, Magnus could feel the stillness.</p><p>He decided to act upon it, to do something that would free his soul from this upcoming nightmare.</p><p>“Love, it’s time to wake up, I have news for you” Magnus said to him while pulling closer. He could feel the heat that was coming from Alec but it was off. In this moment everything was off.</p><p>Normally, by now, Alec would at least mumble to him something back. He never suspected that Alec would be a morning person, due to his Shadowhunter self. They worked at night so it’ll be unusual for one, to be even conscious in the morning, but the learned long ago that his Alexander was different.</p><p>Alec would wake him up almost every day, sometimes with breakfast in hands, smoothing his face with his warm lips.</p><p>Lips that were slightly open now and showed no sight of breathing.</p><p>No, this wasn’t happening. He’s still dreaming.</p><p>He tried again.</p><p>“Alexander, love, please open your eyes for me” he begged with a thin and unsure voice. He couldn’t understand what was happening. It was beyond him. Alec almost looked normal apart from the not breathing part.</p><p>In his long-life, Magnus has seen death definitely more often than he wanted.</p><p>He knew well how exactly it looked like and still, he had to be wrong this time.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not funny.” He gently started shaking Alec’s shoulder. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know.</p><p>Magnus switched to sitting position slowly, like if he was afraid that by moving an inch the whole universe will collapse. And it did.</p><p>“Love, look at me”</p><p>“Please”</p><p>He couldn’t hold himself back any longer.<br/>He put Alec on his laps, gently touching his back and embracing him tenderly.</p><p>“It’s time to wake up honey,” he said as he would say that while waking up Alec from his nap.</p><p>Because Alec must be tired.</p><p>He must be exhausted.</p><p>Magnus was hugging Alec right now, like if he would hold him for his dear life.</p><p>“Shh... Love, okay, okay I’ll let you sleep but just for a minute longer okay? Then you’ll wake up” Tears started slowly creeping out of his eyes.</p><p>“You wouldn’t just leave me like this. No, you would never do that. You told me that yourself. You would never leave me.” He sobbed “I hold you to that promise.”</p><p>It is said that there were five stages of grief and that was the first one. Denial.<br/>But deep-down Magnus knew.</p><p>This was his magic.</p><p>It was always right.</p><p>Always.</p><p>He always felt people. He knew when somebody was coming not only because of his wards but because he could feel their presence. He could feel their energy. He felt them.</p><p>And now his magic was back.</p><p>And he couldn’t feel Alec.</p><p>Magnus started swaying them, just like a mother sways her child to sleep.<br/>“Alec, what happened, just tell me what happened. Why aren’t you waking up”</p><p>“Look at me, please”</p><p>But it was all in vain.</p><p>Alexander Gideon Lightwood did not open his eyes.</p><p>“No, no, God, please NO.” and now, Magnus was screaming.</p><p>“Not you, honey, not you, you can’t do this to me I forbid you.”</p><p>“This isn’t happening, it can’t be. It’s just a bad dream you know? It’s just a bad dream and you need to wake up. Just open your pretty blue eyes, we need to get out of the bed, the new day is waiting for us.”</p><p>He didn’t know how long he tried to convince Alec to open his eyes. It was all a blur for him until one moment.</p><p>He was still gently swaying with Alec, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>Alec was dead.</p><p>He was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Dead.</p><p> </p><p>Dead.</p><p> </p><p>Dead.</p><p>They were both dead.</p><p>Because Magnus died with Alec.</p><p>He thought, he was familiar with pain. Magnus could say that it is his old friend. His life was full of suffering and trauma and by now, he learned how to deal with those. </p><p>Sometimes he was shouting, sometimes he felt a need to destroy something. His reaction to pain was always very lively.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>He felt numb.</p><p>This was the first time in his life that his pain truly overcame him. He was still. He didn’t move. He didn’t even notice the magic swaging in the air around him. His magic.</p><p>He crawled for it so badly, he missed terribly. He said he would do anything to get it back, that it was the biggest loss in his life.</p><p>And know he wished for nothing more than just to rip it from his veins.</p><p>If he couldn’t feel Alec’s soul than what was even the point?</p><p>And then, another thing hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec wasn’t injured.</p><p> </p><p>Alec wasn’t sick.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was a young and healthy man.</p><p>You just don’t die so suddenly if you’re one.</p><p>Then, a painful realization came.</p><p>Someone killed the love of his life in their bed.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus knew he had a lot of enemies. Some of them were truly powerful and some of them were verge.</p><p>Taking one’s soul without their permission was a tricky business. Only the most powerful warlocks and seelies could do it with a bit of luck. And it always leaves a mark.</p><p>He never thought we’ll use magic, his magic, again.</p><p>Magnus never also thought, that the first thing he would do with it, will be an examination of his Alec’s body. Dead body.</p><p>Carefully, he lied him on his side of the bed as if he was scared, he’ll wake up him up by moving him too harsh. God, he wished for nothing more than for Alec to wake up.</p><p>After that he started examining. It was painful. to pour his magic into Alec and to not feel his beloved soul.</p><p>There was no mark.</p><p>No one could take a soul without leaving a mark. It was only possible if the owner of the soul gave it willingly.</p><p>Alec would never give up on his life. He promised he’ll stay with Magnus. That he’ll help him with his, they will get through this and they will spend forever with each other, no matter how long that was. He promised he’ll never leave his side.</p><p>This was definitely a morning of heartbreaking realization and the worst one arrived.</p><p>Alexander was dead because of him. Because he loved him. Because he lived with him. Because he made love with him.</p><p>And now because of him, he was dead.</p><p>Because someone thought that taking away his love would shatter him.</p><p>It did.</p><p>“Oh, Alexander I’m so sorry, love,” he was kneeling on the floor next to his body. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t find himself in this sick reality nor could he find the strength to face it.</p><p>“Honey, you know I have my magic back? But I don’t want it any longer. I’m fine without it. I’ll give it away, just please come back to me. I don’t want it. I want you. I’m nothing without you”</p><p>The whole new wave of agony shook his body. He was choking on his tears.</p><p>He was so concerned about himself these days. He didn’t pay enough attention to Alec, maybe he could prevent that and he would notice something that foreshadow this and-</p><p>And-</p><p>This taken back Magnus completely. Immediately imagines of Alec's nervous glances and tenses shoulders ran through his mind. He knew. He let that happened.</p><p>All this time he knew.</p><p>Alec knew this was going to happen.</p><p>That his going to die.</p><p>Magnus looked at Alec. His skin was paler than usual. His gorgeous blue eyes were hidden under a curtain of black, thick lashes. Magnus realized that he’ll never get lost in his eyes again. He would never be blessed with this.</p><p>“Alec, what did you do?” he sobbed “what happened?”</p><p>WHY ARE YOU DEAD</p><p>Magnus didn’t dare to say that out loud.</p><p>Because if he would say it out loud it’ll become real. </p><p>And God, he hoped this was some kind of cruel joke that the universe had planned on him. </p><p>He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and open them again and face Alec, sweetly hugging him and quietly snoring in his arm. And then Alec would open his eyes and he’ll start slowly kissing him. They’ll spend this morning like every other one.</p><p>That this morning will be what it was supposed to be. Everything was going to be okay.</p><p>And then, the last realization came.</p><p>All this time he said that he would give up everything for his magic.</p><p>Well, someone heard his prayers. </p><p>He lost everything.</p><p>He lost Alec the same moment that he got his magic back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey</p><p>We're back with this story. I finally figured out what I'm going to to with this one. I hope you'll like it, but boy, it'll take a while to write, so I ask you for patience.</p><p>Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay</p><p>Enjoy :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They took the body from the loft.</p><p>Magnus was still sitting on the bed mindlessly staring at the spot next to his own. Empty one.</p><p>He didn’t know what happened. He didn’t want to know<br/>.<br/>All what he was aware of was that Alec for some reason wasn’t by his side. That there wasn’t a smell of morning coffee. That they weren’t talking while eating homemade breakfast.</p><p>Magnus felt numb.</p><p>He could remember Jace’s face when they came, alarmed by Jace's sudden state of agony. He knew he felt the loss of the part of his soul. He felt Alec dying. He was a disaster. But so was Magnus.</p><p>Izzy bursted into tears when she saw her brother lying, unmoving. They came to Magnus’ loft because Jace woke up screaming with burning parabatai rune and warlock wasn’t answering any of their calls.</p><p>No one could believe what had happened.</p><p>The whole institute was turned upside down because someone just assassinated its head in his own home under the protection of wards which were made by one of the most powerful warlock alive. They had no idea what could have happened. Everyone was like in a trans, a bad dream and they hoped they'd wake up soon enough and Alec would be standing right in front of them, telling them what to do. But he didn’t.</p><p>They sent the body to Silent City for an expertise. It was the same that Magnus said. Someone took out the soul of the body.</p><p>Magnus was still sitting in the same place.</p><p>He couldn’t processed what was going on. One minute he gained his magic back and the other he lost the love of his life. Such great happiness crushed so mercilessly .</p><p>In moments when he was snapping out of numbness when was crushed with that much of a great agony his mind couldn’t hold it any longer and he was back to his previous state.</p><p>He dealt with pain earlier on in his life. But almost always, when he lost someone that was dear to his heart, he knew earlier that they would die. Sometimes he just had a feeling or they were sick or going to the war. But never had he lost someone like this.</p><p>He felt empty, now with his magic back.</p><p>Speaking of which he wished for nothing more than to get rid of it. He always associated it with his power and greatness. Now it was nothing but a remaining of what he had lost.<br/>Sometimes we would call out Alec.</p><p>He would call out to him to come to the bedroom, because he had a nightmare. Alec didn’t come and the nightmare wasn’t over.</p><p>Magnus knew he had to do something.</p><p>His demonic side was already catching up with him, telling him to find someone who is responsible for the loss of his heart. To find that being and to skin, then burned them alive.</p><p>But Magnus couldn’t move. Sometimes people say that someone is to them like a right arm. Well in that case Alec was Magnus’ whole will to live. And now he’s gone and so was his will.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Izzy and Maryse came to visit him. </p><p>They haven’t seen their brother and son’s boyfriend in too long, especially after what has happened. To say this mildly they were extremely anxious about warlock’s wellbeing.</p><p>They found him in the glow of cold, winter morning light.</p><p>He was standing in the living room, dressed in Alec’s favourite sweater, looking outside the window at the falling snow. Whole loft was unimaginably cold as if it was even colder than the temperature outside.</p><p>And everything was so still.</p><p>Just as she heard the news, Catarina came to take Chairman meow and to check up on Magnus. She saw him go through grief multiple times and somehow, this seemed like nothing compared to the other ones.</p><p>It wasn’t that Magnus didn’t love them or didn’t love them enough to grieve. Of course he grieved after them. But Alec... Alec was his Soulmate. He was the one and only. </p><p>Sometimes it was like they have known each other for their whole lives. He never loved someone as much as he loved Alec. At this point you could not mention him without the name of his lover next to his. They were inseparable. Yet, death always manages to do miracles.</p><p>“Magnus? We came to see you. You weren’t answering your phone. “ said Isabelle, while coming closer to her friend.</p><p>“We are really worried about you. It’s not a shame to grief, but please, talk to us.” Maryse joined in. </p><p>At some point she became almost like a mother to Magnus, one he never had. And mother needs to take care of all her children even if one of them died. </p><p>“If you don’t want to come to the Institute, that’s fine” Izzy put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder.</p><p>“We all have a hard time being there. Jace hasn’t even left the place ever since… Clary is with him all the time, but we don’t know how long he can keep himself from the world.”</p><p>“Same goes for you, Magnus.”</p><p>At that warlock turned himself to face Maryse. Her expression made him want to cry.<br/>“Maryse, I don’t know. I don’t know anything.”</p><p>“You don’t have to. You just can’t let it overwhelm you.”</p><p>Maryse hugged him and Izzy joined in.</p><p>They were standing now in the middle of an unimaginable cold loft in their own family warmth. Because Magnus was a part of this family.</p><p>“I just.. I can’t accept it. “ he said, his voice on edge of a breakdown.</p><p>“We all have to. There’s how we keep living .”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand.” Magnus looked them straight in the eyes, his expression more sharp and defined that it was in days.</p><p>“Magnus… is there something we don’t know about?”</p><p>“Alexander… he… he didn’t just not wake up. Someone murdered him. He-.. I.. someone has to pay for that”</p><p>“That’s true.” said Isabelle “But we cannot find who did it. There was no mark, nothing. It’s impossible.”</p><p>“We have to try, we have to do something.”</p><p>“We can’t, not now.”</p><p>“There’s got to be another way, maybe he felt a clue for us or a note or anything- “</p><p>“Magnus, stop, this is pointless.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to know who murdered your brother, Isabelle?! “ he screamed abruptly. He realised as soon as those words left his tongue that he needed to apologise.</p><p>At the same time, somewhere in the middle of conversation, he started crying. He constantly was holding back his tears. He just couldn’t let them run down his face as if they were a sign of utter defeat. But now, he said what he was thinking out loud and the floor started crumbling under his feets.</p><p>“Angel, I’m sorry Isabelle, I didn’t mean to, please, forgive me. “</p><p>“It’s all right. I know how you feel. Believe me, I feel the same. I lost a Alec too.” She handed Magnus a tissue out of her bag.</p><p>“But I think that in our current state we can’t think clearly. “</p><p>“What Isabelle is trying to say is that we need to say a proper goodbye to Alec. We all do, we all need this” Maryse said</p><p>“After the funeral, we are not going to let this be forgotten. One does not simply take the life of a Lightwood or any Shadowhunter without a consequence.” There was her inner Inquisitor in Maryse’s voice although deep down there were words of a mother who lost her child and demands justice. </p><p>“Magnus, my dear, sweet boy. I think it’ll help you. The funeral I mean. A traditional funeral in white.”</p><p>Magnus knew Maryse was right, but he wasn’t sure, if he was ready to say his final goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update!</p><p>We're getting closer to the (second) grand finale :D</p><p>Also don't forget to leave a comment! </p><p> </p><p>Enjoooy :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As you grow with the time you, learn that in each and every being the soul is the most important part of their existence, and well in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bodies change so easily, they’re so fragile, so breakable. The thing is, that the soul never changes. No matter how much time has passed or how the body changed. The soul stays the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus valued the soul over the body as most of the immortal beings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the funeral, everybody said their goodbye to the body. Well, Magnus hadn’t, because he knew that the only way that he’ll ever say goodbye to his love is when he’ll say it to his soul. He didn’t care about the body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, as he managed to somehow compose himself, he started rethinking all that’s happened and he wanted to find a way to fix it. He knew that to recover from grief he had to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing is that he had no desire whatsoever to say it. Not when we knew that he might be able to help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out that when you’re in shock you can miss some important details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to figure this out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person in this and other worlds, who would be able to restore his magic was Asmodeus. His father who against Magnus’ will desperately wanted to drag him to Edom at all cost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the other end of the story was Alexander, his oh so sweet Nephilim, who would do anything for him. Including giving up his own soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the conclusion came to his mind, Magnus wanted nothing more but ceases to exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of guilt that spread across his body was overpowering. He wanted to scream at Alec. He wanted so badly to tell him that this is not what he would ever want. That now, when he lost magic and Alec and he knows what it means to live without them, he can say with no doubt that between these two he would always choose Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now was a little too late for that, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thin shining lines, caused by tears appeared on his cheeks, so familiar these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edom. The bane of his existence. A place which he was born of, his true fatherland. He hated that place more than anything and was ashamed and disgusted, because of his past in that place. It was a constant element of his worst nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question of why his father took his lover's soul was painfully obvious. He trapped his soul in that forsaken place as bait for Magnus. Because he knew he would come to his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the Institute, not everything was as it used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, there were still patrols or problems to solve. The hallways were as busy as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet it was quiet. We tend to see the impact of certain things or people only when we lose them. No one ever imagined that Alec had that impact at the Institute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True, he was it’s head for a long time, that it was enough for everybody to forget how it was before Alec took the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Lightwood siblings, Isabelle and Jace, were back on active duty. But all of it felt wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So no one was ready to see Magnus storming to the Institute. No one even expected to see him, since the person that kept him close to this place was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And definitely, no one was ready to hear what he had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, they were in one of the private rooms of the Institute away from prying eyes of unwanted witnesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace, Isabelle, and Clary sat in front of a warlock, feeling extremely anxious after what they just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that my brother is alive?” asked Jace who, despite the time that passed, still looked like dead. If one would think about it, it wasn’t far from the truth, since part of him did die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically yes, but not in a sense you understand the term of living” stated Magnus “Usually when Shadowhunter dies, their soul finds its peace at the side of angels. In that case scenario, no one can reach their soul, not to mention trying to make contact with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Alec’s soul was stolen… “ Isabelle suddenly felt like a light struck her, new hope started sparkling inside her.”But we don’t know who did it.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who did it.” Stated Magnus and the room fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only creature capable and willing to do that, is my father, Asmodeus, a Prince of one of the realms of hell. Edom. A place he’s trying to convince me, to rule beside him, has a unique quality. Souls, which for some reason, haven’t found themselves in heaven and are trapped in that dimension, gain their </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> body there. The catch is that they are in constant pain because of it. The level of pain varies depending on the soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we get him back then?” Clary asked, read to stand up, and start acting. She and Alec didn’t like each other at the beginning, but as time passed they grew fond of each other and became quite good friends, so Clary was ready to part the sea for her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t,” said Magnus, as it was the most casual thing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we don’t?” they asked at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring back his soul here would make no sense. He is protected by his body there, and here, he would be vulnerable to every creature, hungry for his soul. In Edom… he already belongs to a demon, a greater demon for that matter, so he’s safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get how Alec can be safe in the hands of a greater demon!” Izzy said not believing in what she heard from the warlock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because my father needs Alexander. He needs him to get to me. He won’t hurt him. It was his plan from the beginning. My guess is that Alec made a deal with my father to get my magic back and my father asked for his soul in return. He wanted to have it with him in Edom, because he knew that I would do everything in my power to be with Alexander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to say to us by that Magnus?” asked Clary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to Edom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s exactly what your father wants. He’ll trap you there” Isabelle said with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isabelle, my dear. I’ve lived long enough to travel around the world, to see the miracles of it, to experience the life of immortal and mundane, but I’ve never found someone like your brother, someone who without a doubt I could call a soulmate. I rather live there with him than here without him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That statement held power in its meaning. It was like saying “I love your brother more than my own life” announced by an action, rather than just hollow words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room understood Magnus’ point of view. They also had someone close to their heart, who they would never leave, no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just looked at the warlock with sympathy and love as he was a member of their family. There was no point in arguing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to tell you that I’ll go to Edom to find out whether my theory is true or not. Of course, I’ll try to find a way to let you know but it might be a bit difficult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus slowly rose off from where he was sitting along with Shadowhunters. It was time to say goodbye as warlock didn’t want to waste any more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle hugged him tight and cried a bit, telling him that she loved him and she was glad that her brother found someone like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace hugged him too, which surprised the warlock, but then again, he was going to search for this man’s parabatai so it made sense. Jace and he had at least one thing in common and it was that they’d do everything for Alec and it bonded them at some level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary looked sadly at him, knowing the grief of losing a loved one and then getting a chance to bring them back. She also hugged Magnus and said goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor shone with black gravel formed into a pentagram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The desperate lover stranded in the middle of it, whispering words of a spell. The bright, unnatural fire started burning under his feet, casting a sharp glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt as the fire started burning his clothes and skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The portal to Edom opened. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be mad about the cliffhanger &gt;:) </p><p>I luv u guys!</p><p> </p><p>please, comment, I only ask for that.</p><p>If you don't know what to comment you can even write the name of a country you come from. Like hey, I'm genuinely curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there my lovely ao3 users </p>
<p>It's been a while, huh? I'm awfully sorry for that, but in my defense, I brought you a longer chapter this time :3</p>
<p>Our dear boys having fun in Edom under Asmdoeus' protection. Or something along those lines.</p>
<p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edom's sands were as red and unwelcoming as always, despite being his part homeland. The harsh, dry and hot wind was fighting against the skin, methodically damaging it. The atmosphere would kill in the instance anyone without a drop of demonic blood. Traveling in this realm was particularly tricky because of the lack of any significant landmarks which could be used as directions. </p>
<p>Nonetheless, Magnus felt his power rising to a degree that he hadn't experienced in a while. It only reminded him of his time with Asmodeus, a time that he spent centuries trying to forget. But now, he felt as if it was only yesterday as the sparkles crowded around his hands and his whole being was screaming with energy, desperate to use it. Good, he thought. It'll come in handy pretty soon if he's lucky. </p>
<p>Now Magnus had to think about the plan to save his stubborn, self-sacrificing Nephilim. Somehow. </p>
<p>But he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it. </p>
<p>Standing God knows where in this forsaken realm he started his journey to his father's castle. The whole difficulty was that Asmodeus' wards were too strong for one to just portal through, so he needed to just take a walk there. A walk to the lion's cage. He portaled as close as he could, but even then, a decent distance was parting him and his goal. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Alec knew nothing apart from the darkness. </p>
<p>The remaining part of his consciousness told him that time in Edom works differently, that he as well could spend here years and on Earth, it would be the equivalent of two days. It didn't matter though. He wasn't expecting anyone to rescue him. Alec sold his own soul after all. </p>
<p>Not being in your original physical body was some sort of an experience. Of course, there was no way for him to know what would actually happen after Asmodeus took his soul, but he wasn't expecting this. A new body. A one that almost precisely resembled his old one, with the same skin, the same posture, those same eyes, and his iconic messy hair. </p>
<p>Then a tiny thought formed in his mind that Asmodeus not only draws pleasure from psychical pain but also from the physical one. And for the latter one to occur he needed his body. </p>
<p>He still didn't know whether the Prince of Hell knew that this would happen. They barely talked apart from Asmodeus tormenting his mind with visions and hallucinations and Alec not even mumbling in response anymore, too tired to even react. </p>
<p>As for the physical pain, the best example for that would be the pair of brand-new black wings tied with the chains to the wall so high that the rest of Alec's body was hanging solely on them, putting enormous stress on his new limbs. </p>
<p>His so-called days were quite predictable. There was no sun or moon here so he couldn't tell. Anyway, there was a pattern that he learned rather quickly. First the physical tortures, then those mental ones, and then a tiny break for any of his fatal wounds to be healed up. Repeat.</p>
<p>The worst part of it was the hallucinations. Sometimes they exploited his biggest insecurities and sometimes his biggest fears. They were also filled with the people he loved. The list of constant guests of his hallucinations was starting of course Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Max, his mom, Clary, and all people he kept close to his heart. </p>
<p>Alec was wondering that if by some miracle he would be able to meet with them again could he even look them in the eyes. He doubted. The visions stuck in his mind were way too explicit. </p>
<p>He was waiting in his cell, a small break for his wounds, too exhausted to even move. The only thing he could do was staring at the wall in front of him. Any sense of fight, any sense of resistance was long gone. There was no point to it anyway. </p>
<p>For a moment he thought he heard a rumble in the higher floors of the castle. He quickly cast those thoughts away, considering them not important ones. Maybe another fool made a deal and now was brought to the castle to face his punishment. Maybe. There were times when Alec thought that he didn't have any empathy left in him. It wasn't important for him either. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Magnus was storming the place that he fought to escape his whole life. </p>
<p>Although he was an heir to this whole land, everything was at his father's command. Including the demons. He lost count of how many of them he killed by this point. A lot, that was for sure. He had a pretty damn good motivation. Usually, they didn't attack him due to blood hierarchy, but now that they sense that he was a direct threat to their master all of that didn't matter. Magnus didn't mind that either. The new surge of magic, powered both by his raging emotions and Edom's core, made defeating anything that was standing in his way exceptionally easy. </p>
<p>He was only about to destroy the main gate of the castle, when suddenly it opened on its own. </p>
<p>Magnus was taken back by it only for a while, immediately thinking that this is a trap. He didn't need to wait long for it to reveal itself. </p>
<p>"My dearest son, it took you long enough" Asmodeus beamed at him from where he was standing, parting his hands in a welcoming gesture. </p>
<p>Magnus was seething. </p>
<p>"Pray tell me father where is the one I came for and we can all go home. I'm really not in the mood to spend here a second longer than I have to" he said in a surprisingly calm and professional voice given the situation. But that is what it was to his father. A business. A game. </p>
<p>"I was hoping you'd stay a while with your lovely parent. We see each other so little these days. I'm sure you had a very tiring journey to get here. I'd be such a waste if you wouldn't hang around with you Bapak" Asmodeus said, while smiling, showing his sharp teeth. </p>
<p>"Don't -" the warlock freeze for a moment, hearing that word "Don't play your games with me. I know damn well that your plan was all long to lure me here, you succeeded in that. But don't think for a moment that I'll stay. I wasted here enough time" he said with disgust. </p>
<p>"If I were you, I wouldn't say you 'wasted' your time. It was the best time of your life. So much potential and power. We were unstoppable and you helped me a lot" </p>
<p>"And I regret it every second of my life!" He screamed. "Enough of this. Enough of all of this. I didn't come here to play your games. Give me Alexander back and get the hell out of my life" </p>
<p>Magnus was moving closer and closer so that he was standing now eye to eye with his father. All of his magic was violently flying in the air as a response to the emotions that Magnus no longer cared to control. </p>
<p>" I don't think your little Nephilim pet is your concern anymore. He gave up his soul willingly, may I remind you, for your magic. And as I see now my end of the deal is well fulfilled as is his. There's nothing to be done by you here, son." Asmodeus said while walking into his throne room and sitting on his throne with extraordinary grace. </p>
<p>Magnus had to think fast. He was sure that there must be a possibility to break this deal. Even if it was a blood oath. He will bend the damn rules of this universe to get Alec out of this. </p>
<p>He decided to take a different approach. </p>
<p>"At least let me see him, father. I'll stay with you but let me see him, please" Magnus loathed begging. He could count on one hand times when he did that. But he would do anything right now to see his beloved. </p>
<p>"Alright. Do you want me to take you to him or you'll find your way?" he said with the most neutral facial expression and voice that it was one of the biggest red flags that Magnus saw in his life. </p>
<p>The warlock stood dumbfounded. He expected an argument or maybe a sparring match or anything but not a simple agreement. </p>
<p>He wondered in what state he'd find Alexander.</p>
<p>Magnus decided that he will not push his luck and he hesitantly nodded his head in agreement. The wicked smile on Asmodeus' face told him enough. </p>
<p>"I'll find my way." </p>
<p>Upon leaving from the throne room, carefully followed by his father's gaze, in the rush of emotion, he blasted with his magic massive doors leading to the lower floors of the castle, where he could find dungeons, in which Asmodeus held his prisoners. </p>
<p>"Easy, my child. One can think that you have impure intentions towards your dearest father" </p>
<p>And with that Magnus rushed to his Alexander. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The odor in dungeons was as disgusting as always. The smell of old and fresh blood mixed together was filling the heavy air. Magnus was running and checking each cell one by one. In some of them were lower-class demons or poor souls that were tricked and dragged here against their will. Some of them were occupied by terrible people sent here after their death. None of the above was in Magnus’ interest to find.</p>
<p>Even under his solid boots, he could feel the harsh cold of the stones that the prison was build of. That alone brought an immense discomfort in combination with almost burning air. </p>
<p>Not that Magnus minded. His head was filled with thousands of thoughts and questions, but only one was his priority.</p>
<p>He felt like he was running for hours. With every next cell, his desperation grew and he started running even faster. Maybe this was some sort of cruel joke played by his father? Maybe he destroyed his soul for good and left his son looking for love he’ll never find. Maybe it was too late, maybe if he’d be faster –</p>
<p>Magnus stopped.</p>
<p>There he was.</p>
<p>In the cell before him, he saw a fallen angel. An angle that painfully resembled his dear Alexander.</p>
<p>His body hanging in an unnatural position, with twisted wings tied by chains to the wall. There were no fatal injuries on him, but his whole body was covered in bruises, an uncountable number of cuts and Magnus could swear his ankle was sprained given its direction.</p>
<p>The bars separating him and Alec disappeared as soon as he broke from the initial shock.</p>
<p>“Alexander!” he said almost whispered in prayer, overtaken by joy of the moment “Alec, love, I’m getting you out of here, come on.” He started working on the chains with magic, when he noticed one important thing. Alec didn’t move.</p>
<p>“Alec, hey sweetheart, look at me” Magnus gently took Alec’s face in his hands slowly touching his hollow cheekbones. He lifted his chin carefully to look into his lover’s eyes.</p>
<p>Magnus wanted to see those beautiful eyes, the one he fell in love with, the one that always lights up when they saw each other.</p>
<p>Instead of it, Alec's eyes were empty. Unseeing. The only indicator his love was even alive was a steady, slightly slower than usual, heartbeat.</p>
<p>Tears shone in Magnus’s eyes along with a quiet snob. Never in his life had he thought that he’ll ever see Alec so…broken. </p>
<p>After that, he started again working on the chains. They weren’t secured with any additional magic or spells which was unusual for his father’s work.</p>
<p>“Okay Alexander, deep breath and hold onto me,” he said while he scooped him in in bridal style, minding two humongous wings sticking out of his back. They’ll worry about that later.<br/>The first thing that Magnus noticed was how easy was to carry Alec. He must’ve lost at least 30 pounds. Alec’s whole body was miserable and fragile which broke Magnus's heart even more. </p>
<p>He remembered that the castle has a secret backdoor, one that they could’ve escaped. Reassuring his grip on Alec he started walking towards the exit, putting on them both glamour so that no one could detect them.</p>
<p>Subconsciously Magnus knew this all was too easy, that there got to be some kind of trap that is waiting on them. Nonetheless, he was so caught up in the moment he cast those thoughts aside. </p>
<p>The door was within eyesight. </p>
<p>“Come on, Alexander, just a moment, just a moment and this all will be over.” He reassured more himself than his unresponsive boyfriend, but that was all he could have at that time.</p>
<p>He opened quietly the door; the harsh wind welcomed his face with a hot blow. That was it.</p>
<p>Magnus stepped through the doors with Alec in his hands.</p>
<p>And then he heard a gruesome cry.</p>
<p>Magnus standing on the other side of the door looking in awe at Alec who was laying on the floor after the fall, and at an investable wall shining between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos are nice and comments are even nicer. Have a great day and until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>